Dumbledore's Diary
by Happiness and Hamsters
Summary: The secret and unknown diary of Albus Dumbledore
1. I meet Tom Marvolo Riddle again

My eyes slowly travelled around my new office, taking in the walls of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, the desk, and the new stand upon which my phoenix Fawkes stood. I liked my office, homey and simple. I began unpacking my items with a flick of my wand. I sat down and saw my quill and ink pot flying towards me along with a piece of parchment. I leant back in my chair, and heard a tentative tap on my door. "Do come in" I said confidently. The door opened and a familiar face poked through my door. "Ah, Tom, come in!" I said breezily. "You've grown since I last saw you!" He strode through the door and said to me "Professor Dumbledore, I've come to request a job. Specifically, I'd like to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts job." I laughed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot give you the job. I am very sorry Tom. If only you had come but fifteen minutes before. We already have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Tom's eyes turned into slits. "Very well. Good day."  
>"Good day Tom." I said. Tom turned around and promptly left my office. I sighed. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really trust Tom Riddle at all. But I had more things to worry about. I had a stack of paperwork to fill out and then I had tea with the Minister for Magic.<p> 


	2. The Boy Who Lived Arrives at Hogwarts

I was sat on my chair, watching the swirling thoughts in my Pensieve when I heard the sharp rattle of the brisk hand of Professor McGonagall. "Come in, Minerva." I said. Professor McGonagall entered and said to me "Professor Dumbledore. The feast is about to begin." I stood up. "I apologise Minerva. I am coming." I stood and went down the stairs to the hallway. I soon arrived at the Great Hall. I sat down just as McGonagall placed the three legged stool on the platform in front of me and placed the Sorting Hat upon it, which burst forth in song that went something like this:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be!_

I was much impressed by the old Sorting Hat's song, as he does spend all year thinking of one when he's not in use. Well, Professor McGonagall stepped up and said "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She opened a scroll of parchment she was holding and said "Abbott, Hannah!" Hannah stepped up and put the hat on her head. A few minutes later the triumphant hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" I applauded politely. So it continued until "Potter, Harry!" was called. Whispers erupted all over the hall. The eyes of the entire school followed poor Harry to the sorting hat. The hat fell over his eyes. I could hear the hat talking to Harry. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin" the poor boy was muttering. I was tense, if my thoughts were correct he would be – "GRYIFFINDOR!" the hat declared. I clapped loudly for him as he shakily sat down, amidst loud cheers. Once all the Sorting had finished, I stood up and said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. But before we begin our banquet, I have some things to say. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" I sat down again and filled my plate with potatoes, carrots, chicken, gravy and plenty of broccoli.

Then the desserts arrived. I had two scoops of vanilla ice-cream and one slice of the Hogwarts special, Pumpkin pie. After all the food had vanished from our tables, I picked up my wand and flicked it. I said "Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!" A loud rendition of the Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts song, followed. At the end, only Fred and George Weasley were left singing a slow funeral march. I conducted the last few bars off the song, and the school burst forth with applause. I clapped very loudly.


	3. Pensieve Thoughts

I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. "You know, I just don't get it… A genius, a great Headmaster of a great school, over 130 years old, and still I…" A sigh came from across the room. A silvery voice spoke softly. "Give me your thoughts and my golden Pensieve mind will decipher the problem in hand." I strode across the room and touched my wand to my temple. A few thoughts escaped my head, literally. I dumped the shimmering, silver mixture into the deep blue 'water' in the Pensieve. The Pensieve sifted through my thoughts quickly. Soon it told me to dip my head in, as it had some interesting things to show me. Obligingly, I did, and I was immediately sucked back in to a day, many years ago. I was significantly younger then, mind, and not quite as alert to my body language.

##FLASHBACK##

_Another Dumbledore's eyes slowly travelled around his new office, taking in the walls of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, the desk, and the new stand upon which his phoenix Fawkes stood. He liked his office, homey and simple. He began unpacking his items with a flick of his wand. He sat down and saw his quill and ink pot flying towards me along with a piece of parchment. HE leant back in his chair, and heard a tentative tap on his door. "Do come in" he said confidently. The door opened and a familiar face poked through his door. "Ah, Tom, come in!" he said breezily. "You've grown since I last saw you!" He strode through the door and said to me "Professor Dumbledore, I've come to request a job. Specifically, I'd like to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts job." I laughed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot give you the job. I am very sorry Tom. If only you had come but fifteen minutes before. We already have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Tom's eyes turned into slits. "Very well. Good day." The Dumbledore in the office leaned back in his chair and sighed. I followed Tom back outside of his office and suddenly he muttered something quickly and waved his wand at speed, and I realised he was casting a Permanent Cursing Charm, a charm that made the position in society charmed, only possible to hold for a year._

##END FLASHBACK##

I sighed deeply and pulled my head out of the dripping blue silk-like water and inhaled sharply. It said "Oh, no, I'm not finished yet. Dip your head once more please." I dipped my head in obligingly.

##FLASHBACK##

_The other Dumbledore was talking to Mrs Cole, the owner of Wool's Orphanage. She said to him "__I remember she said to me 'I hope he looks like his papa', and I won't lie she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus — and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. He's got an extraordinary amount of control over the others there, though…__"_ _They continued conversation until they reached Tom Riddle's door. Mrs Cole opened the door and said "Someone's here to see you Tom." The other Dumbledore stepped into the room and said "Nice to meet you, Tom." Tom shrunk away from him. "Get away, you – psychiatrist!" It was evident the boy was scared._ The conversation continued, and I looked around his room. I looked into his wardrobe and spotted a few items, some of which were engraved _"Stolen." _I stood back and pointed my wand at the wardrobe and said "_Incendio!"_ The wardrobe burst into flame. "Ah, Tom" said the other Dumbledore "I believe something is trying out get out of your wardrobe." He winked at the space where I was standing that was, in that time, thin air. He extinguished the flame with a flick of his wand. Tom's eyes widened.

##END FLASHBACK##

I spluttered angrily. "Well, why did you bother to give me that memory again? You show me that time and time again and you only say-"

"Time will tell you why I have and you will understand." The Pensieve said cheekily

"-Exactly! You little scoundrel, you little rascal you-"

A knock on my door interrupted my rave. "Who is it?" I asked quizzically. "Minerva McGonagall, sir. May I enter?" she asked tentatively. "Of course, please do." I replied after closing the screen around my Pensieve. Minerva strode across the room, a worried look upon her face. "I have just discovered Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room. Someone cast a Petrificus Totalus curse on him. According to him, it was Miss Granger who cast it. Her, Potter and Weasley have now gone in search of the Philosopher's Stone. I believe-" She was cut off by a violent tapping sound on my window. "Excuse me, Minerva" I said as I opened the window to let a flustered owl in. I took the letter from his leg and sat him on Fawkes's perch whilst I read the letter.

"_Dumbledore,_

_I have taken Ron to the hospital wing after being knocked over as a chess piece (I know, it sounds weird) and Harry has continued forward to save the Philosopher's Stone from Snape. He doesn't seem too good. I'm worried._

_Hermione"_

"It seems our young Harry has attempted to take on dear Quirrel" I said, for that was whom, I knew, he was. I'll go and see him immediately after he's awoken. I have a feeling that's now." I strode across the hall and opened my door. I left a gaping Minerva gasping at thin air.

I entered the hospital wing, pausing only to ask Madam Pomfrey whether Harry had come round. I strode over to his bed and was blown over by the amount of things Harry had been sent. I leaned in to look at Harry's face. His eyes opened and he blinked several times. I said "Good afternoon, Harry" Harry blinked several times and cried out, in hysteria, babbling on about Severus and how he'd got the Stone. I patiently explained that I and Nicholas had agreed to destroy the Stone. He was very confused but took what I said to be the truth. I eventually left him after 'enjoying' the horrible Bertie Botts bean Earwax flavour.

And so endeth the first year of the Boy Who Lived's time at Hogwarts.


End file.
